Spidey and Loki
by JohnLockSher
Summary: Spider-Man is in need of guidance, being mislead. and Loki, needs help staying on the good side of life. In this fabric Spider-Man is not in the Avengers yet and has a less than perfect childhood.


**i Got this idea from a couple Tumblr posts so im going to create it.** ***I do not own these characters***

"Loki, don't be ridiculous! Come back to Asgard with me and leave Earth in peace. These humans have done nothing to us. Leave now with me or the group that calls themselves The Avengers will have no choice but to attack you with full force. You may be able to handle them individually but, when they are together as one, they are a force to be wreckoned with, brother."

"Father always said you were his favorite. you were always the rule follower, everyone looked up to you. I was always in your shadow. ' _you should be more like Thor'_ is what they would say to me, brother. You want me to be just like you as well. Im done being stuck in your shadow, i will rule Earth and everyone will BOW BEFORE _ME_ AND _I_ WILL BE RESPECTED-"

"No... you'll be _feared_... there's a difference." a new voice said, coming out from the behind the wall he was hiding behind.

... Locki and Thor were at the top of the empire state building where Loki had planned to drop a toxic gas that would leave all of Newyork gasping for air. So, Loki and Thor were incredibly surprised when a voice came from beside them.

"Spiderman. You should leave. The Avengers told me i would have more time to rationalise with my brother."

"Im not with the Avengers, remember? And besides im here to help."

"who is this _bug_ that DARES come near me?!" Loki demanded.

"Bit dramatic there, dont you think?" Spiderman asked sarcastically.

No reply.

"fine fine" spiderman said with his hands raised in mock surrender, "my name is spiderman but my friends call me spidey, so feel free." spiderman stuck his hand out as if waiting for Loki to shake his hand. Loki simply turned up his nose in disdain.

"okay not a shaker, i got it. but, as i was saying, you will not get respect from newyorkers by choking them and hurting them"

" then ill take over another place on this god forsaken piece of rock and i'll-"

"no... it doesnt work that way either. You wont gain respect from anyone on this planet, or any planet for that matter, by doing that."

"They _WILL_ do what i say and bow down before me!"

"True. But that isnt respect."

"What would you know about respect, you low life _bug_?" Peter, the boy in this spiderman suit, cringed. He hated being called a bug.

 _I think i like this guy. Lets see where this goes,_ Loki thought to himself.

"I know more than you think. The people _will_ do what you say and bow down before you but, it will never be out of respect. it will be out of fear. And dont think for one second that they will not rise against you the second they see a chance, and yes, there will be a chance. Then you will begin to lose your grip on them... and _WHEN_ that happens, The Avengers and I _WILL_ be sure to be there to bring you down... but hey, what do i know? im just a ' _low life BUG_ '. so you stick to that clever little plan of yours and see where it gets ya"

Spiderman then proceeded to turn his back to the Asgardians and jump off the roof of the empire state building.

" ** _WAIT"_** Loki yelled and lunged for the edge to grab him.

He scrambled to the edge and looked over the edge... spiderman was nowhere to be found.

 _what happened to him!?!?_ loki questioned frantically.

"Got any thoughts you'd like to share, Mr. Loki?" Spiderman asked.

Loki spun around to see Spiderman standing there and you could see the smirk even through the mask. Loki's eyes widened before he composed himself and got back his self-righteous posture.

"how would i go about getting this respect thing then?" he asked as if he wasnt curious at all but, in actuality, he really was intrigued.

' _I definitely like this guy'_ Loki confirmed internally.

Spiderman smiled and his eyes lit up.

"i can show you, if you come with us" Spiderman said and stuck his hand out in offer.

Loki paused.

 _Could i really? could i go with them? He said his friends call him 'Spidy' and that im free to do the same. does that mean he wants me to be his friend?! me?_

 ** _*comment or post if you have any suggestions*_**


End file.
